Ashes to Ashes
Ashes to Ashes is the twenty-second and final episode of the second season of and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary EVERYTHING WE LOVE, WE TURN TO ASH — With time running out, Klaus’ ultimate plan to protect baby Hope at all costs continues to take shape. As tensions between the siblings come to a head, Cami reveals a vital piece of information that causes Elijah and Rebekah to reconsider their plan of attack against Dahlia. Davina finds herself one step closer to fulfilling the promise she made to Kol, while Freya is forced to take drastic measures to protect herself against Dahlia. Elsewhere, Marcel has to put aside his fury at Klaus in order to protect himself and everyone in their sire line. Meanwhile, Vincent finds himself torn between the prospects of a magic-free life away from New Orleans and a personal obligation to protect Davina. Finally, with their risky plan in place, the Mikaelson siblings prepare for the fight of their lives. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Alice Evans as Esther *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair (corpse)/Rebekah Mikaelson (in Eva's body) *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia. *Title meaning: The swap of Kol and Esther's ashes, Esther's resurrection, and the subsequent death of Dahlia and Esther, two of the oldest and most powerful witches in the TVD/TO universe. *After Dahlia links herself to Klaus, he daggers himself, taking Dahlia with him. However, her magic is powerful enough to melt the golden dagger, even while she's incapacitated by it, and break her link to Klaus at the same time. **This marks the first time an Original Vampire daggers him or herself. **With the golden dagger melted, Klaus is once again immune to being neutralized by White Oak Ash Daggers. *Camille tells Elijah that their plan would have failed because Freya was not the witch who had broken Dahlia's heart-- Esther was. It is because of this that the Mikaelson siblings decide to resurrect Esther to use her blood for the weapon to use against Dahlia. *Freya finally meets Hope for the first time in the flesh, nine episodes after she first heard about her niece's existence from Finn in The Devil is Damned. **However, it is possible she had met her earlier off-screen. *Davina plans to use earth magic to resurrect Kol, which requires a large amount of dirt and the ashes of the person to be brought back, which are mixed together with water in an empty stone tomb that is surrounded with a circle of salt. A spell is then used to turn the ash into flesh and bone. However, access to a large amount of magical power is necessary for this particular spell, which is why Davina was unable to perform it until after she became Regent of the nine covens. **Vincent is surprised that Davina knows about earth magic, and when he asks her who taught it to her, Davina replies that it was Kol, who was the closest thing to a teacher she's ever had when it comes to witchcraft. *Realizing that they needed Esther's blood to defeat Dahlia, the Mikaelsons sabotage Davina's attempt to bring Kol back by replacing his ashes with Esther's. Davina then cast the spell, not realizing that she was resurrecting Esther until after the spell was already finished. **Though Rebekah did reluctantly help Elijah swap out the ashes, she made it clear that she liked Davina and didn't want to betray her, and that she didn't want to break her promise to resurrect Kol, as she believed that they would be better off resurrecting him and gaining his magical assistance than raising their mother from the dead. *Freya tries to kill Klaus with the white oak stake when he is still daggered so that Dahlia will die, too. However, they awaken before she can do it. **As Freya is about to kill Klaus, she tells Marcel that she doesn't want to kill him because he is the family she has always wanted. When Klaus awakens, he seems to have heard her and he finally accepts her as his sister. *In their final confrontation, Dahlia causes the White Oak Stake to explode into a shower of sawdust, which she magically forces Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah to inhale. The sawdust then irritates their lungs and veins, causing them to begin to burn up from the inside while Esther was forced to watch. However, Esther, who was bound with the cursed shackles, wraps the chain connecting them around Dahlia's neck, which temporarily neutralizes her magic and allows Klaus to run them both through with the dagger that was bound with Norwegian soil, Viking ash, and Esther's blood, killing both witches in the same strike. **Esther and Dahlia's bodies then turned to ash, and Esther brought Dahlia's spirit to The Bright World with her to find peace. The sisters were then able to live in the afterlife's version of 10th century Norway as they would have if the Vikings had never attacked their village, and Esther had never married Mikael and had her children with him. Dahlia then forgives Esther and embraces her tightly. *With the stake destroyed by Dahlia, the only known method of killing an Original vampire that remains is through a witch who has harnessed an exceptional amount of magical power. *As the resurrection spell was her one chance to bring Kol back, the Mikaelsons' intervention to resurrect Esther turns Davina against them. She promises to use the power of the nine covens to destroy the Mikaelsons in retribution for their betrayal. *Vincent is convinced by Camille to stay in New Orleans to advise Davina into becoming a force for good, not like the witches in his lineage, who Vincent described as being "the wickedest witches this city has ever known." *Klaus tells Rebekah that he has no interest in ruling New Orleans anymore and has instead agreed to return the leadership of the supernatural community to Marcel. He then states that his only interest now is to raise his daughter with the help of his sisters. *Rebekah decides to leave New Orleans once again. But, before she leaves, Freya tells her that she has healed Eva's body so she could use it again if she wished to do so. Rebekah ultimately decides to live as a witch in Eva's body until she finds a way to bring Kol back and does everything she wants to do as a human. **Marcel and Rebekah (in Eva's body) share a kiss in this episode, as since Eva's spirit is no longer living, Rebekah no longer was concerned about the consent issues that come with possession of another body. *Elijah promises Hayley that he will find a way to break the Crescent curse but, until then, Hayley asks him to watch over Hope because she doesn't want Klaus to be the only thing she knows. Despite his anger at his half-brother, Elijah returns to the compound for the sake of his only niece. *This episode ended with Hope being told a fairy tale about the supernatural community of New Orleans by Klaus, just as the first episode of the season began with Rebekah telling Hope a similar fairy tale. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***Pale River Orchard ***Mikaelson Compound ***Lafayette Cemetery **Rousseau's **Mikaelson Mansion **The Bayou Lafourche **Warehouse District **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft ***St. James Infirmary Continuity *This is the second season finale to feature Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Camille, Davina, Vincent, Esther and Hope, and the first to feature Freya and Dahlia. *This is the last appearance of the indestructible white oak stake created by Esther in ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season Three episode Do Not Go Gentle, when Esther used the protective magic within the Gilbert Ring to make the last known white oak stake indestructible. *Josh Rosza is mentioned by Marcel to Davina when she is talking about taking her revenge on the Mikaelsons. He was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. *This is Esther Mikaelson's 20th appearance. *Esther was last seen alive in her original body in the Season Three episode of ''The Vampire Diaries'', Do Not Go Gentle, when she was killed by Alaric. *This is the last appearance of Esther in the season and, quite possibly, the series. If she appears again, it would be in flashbacks. *Kol was mentioned; he was last seen in ''I Love You, Goodbye possessing Kaleb Westphall. *At the end of the episode, Klaus calls Hope "littlest wolf." This nickname was first said in a flashback in From a Cradle to a Grave when he is talking to the then still-pregnant Hayley. *Hayley McCarthy and Kristin Erickson are seen as Young Esther and Young Dahlia. The actresses last played the younger versions of their characters in City Beneath The Sea. *Freya references killing Esther while talking to Elijah in this episode. This occurred in Exquisite Corpse. *This is the second time Hope is separated from her mother, the first time being from From a Cradle to a Grave ''until ''The Map of Moments. Body Count *Esther - stabbed with a dagger; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. *Dahlia - stabbed with a dagger; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes *This episode was dedicated in loving memory of Andre Perreault (1953-2015), TVD and TO's sound re-recording mixer. *Alice Evans returns as Esther in this episode. *Claire Holt returns as Rebekah Mikaelson in this episode. *This is the last episode to bill Riley Voelkel as a guest star. From this point onward, she is officially a main cast member. *This episode had about 1.19 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * " " is a song by released in 1980 as a cut from the " " album. * " " was the name of a British science fiction and police procedural drama television series, as a sequel to "Life on Mars". * "Ashes to Ashes" is a British action movie released in 1999. * "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust", a phrase from the Anglican Book of Common Prayer burial service Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "I suppose it's a family trait... Everything we love, we turn to ash." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]) "Brother." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]) "We're beyond redemption." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Why not?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "We still have a sister to save and an auntie to send to hell." :Dahlia: "Welcome to your end." |-|Clip #1= :Davina: (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]) "You are all liars. I'm gonna bring back the only one of you who has ever meant anything." |-|Clip #2= :Vincent: "Earth magic. Ah. Who taught you this?" :Davina: "Closest thing I had to a teacher-- the guy I'm bringing back." :Vincent: "Now, when you became Regent, our ancestors gave you a one-time-only access to their power. Now, are you ''sure you want to use that on Kol Mikaelson?"'' :Davina: "I've already made up my mind. The spell's almost done, I just use the power of the spirits to turn dirt and ash into flesh and bone. Though, maybe I should have worn an apron..." :Vincent: "Look, Davina Claire, you want my advice? As someone who has just been put through the Mikaelson meat-grinder... Be careful." :Davina: "Kol's not like his brothers. They all turn on each other." :Vincent: "'I against my brother, and my brother and I against the infidels.'" :Davina: "What does that mean?" :Vincent: "It means that families fight. But when push comes to shove, you can always trust a Mikaelson to back another Mikaelson. So, you watch your back." |-|Clip #3= :Elijah: (to Camille) "So now that you have healed, what do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed!" :Camille: "Your plan wouldn't have worked, Elijah! When Klaus got into my head, he said your plan would fail. So, he had to enact one of his own." :Elijah: "And what might that be?" :Camille: "He has to get her to link to him." :Dahlia: a spell |-|Inside Clip= :Camille: (to Elijah) "This! All of this. It's a trick!" :Elijah: "You've lost your mind." :Camille: "He told me her secret. "I know how we can kill Dahlia." :Elijah: (to Camille) "''What do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan!" :Marcel: (to Rebekah) "He compelled me to hurt you because he knows what you mean to me." :Dahlia: (to Klaus) "I will only need a single drop of her blood, and then her power shall be mine also." :Camille: (to Elijah) "All I know is that Klaus will do whatever he has to do--" :Elijah: "Klaus will do whatever he has to do for Klaus!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: (to Klaus) "Now, we have fought together for centuries. And once again, to break your enemy, you broke your ''family!"'' : |-|Clip #4= : :[[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]) "It can't end this way! This is not how you die!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Trailer The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 2 (sub ita) The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Clip The Originals - Inside Ashes to Ashes Pictures |-|Promotional= OR222b_0415_0100r.jpg OR222b_0415_0112r.jpg OR222b_0415_0434r.jpg OR222b_0415_0598r.jpg OR222c_0234r.jpg OR222c_0310r.jpg OR222c 0117r FULL.jpg OR222c 0289r FULL.jpg OR222c 0297ra FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_originals222_00089KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00121KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00127FreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00159KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00171KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00183Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00209Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00212Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00233.jpg Normal_originals222_00237Elijah-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00244Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00259KlausDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00271Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00281Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00288Dahlia-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00298Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00301Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00313FreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00337Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00352Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00358Rebekah-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00375Eva.jpg Normal_originals222_00391RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00417Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_00424Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00442ElijahCami.jpg Normal_originals222_00446RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00490KlausFreyaHope.jpg Normal_originals222_00508FreyaHope-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00528Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00541Freya-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00561Elijah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00578Davina.jpg Normal_originals222_00589vincentdavina.jpg Normal_originals222_00623davina.jpg Normal_originals222_00641vincent.jpg Normal_originals222_00644davina-vincent.jpg Normal_originals222_00664Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_00679Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00713RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00714.jpg Normal_originals222_00741elijahrebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00773elijah-rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00853rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00856elijahrebakah.jpg Normal_originals222_00858rebekahelijah.jpg Normal_originals222_00888freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00922oakstake.jpg Normal_originals222_00932marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00941marcelfreya.jpg Normal_originals222_00944freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00958davina.jpg Normal_originals222_00970rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01009davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01051davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01055rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01063Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01091freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01094marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01133davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01141davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01147marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01149freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01157davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01206freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01211klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01216davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01222dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01225Klaus-freya.jpg Normal_originals222_01227davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01235esther.jpg Normal_originals222_01236davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01260rebekahdavina.jpg Normal_originals222_01274elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01282elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01289davinarebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_01297elijah-esther.jpg Normal_originals222_01298esther-elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01311dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01313klausfreya.jpg Normal_originals222_01345klausmarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01349klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01363hope-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01365marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01384klaushope-marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01390davinavincent.jpg Normal_originals222_01403vincent.jpg Normal_originals222_01432davina-marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_01437marcel-davina.jpg Normal_originals222_01458hope.jpg Normal_originals222_01460klaus-hope.jpg Normal_originals222_01472cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01479klauscami.jpg Normal_originals222_01483cami-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01519klaus-cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01533cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01589klauselijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01604elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01612klausesther.jpg Normal_originals222_01647ElijahRebekah-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01655.jpg Normal_originals222_01683elijah-klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01759klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_01803Vin-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01849Cami-Vin.jpg Normal_originals222_01909cami.jpg Normal_originals222_01914vin.jpg Normal_originals222_01986DahliaFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02009DahliaFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02098Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02128Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02150Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02166Freya-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02213Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02216Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02269Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_02274Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02276Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02277Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_02335DahliaEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02347Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_originals222_02360Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02386Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02389Dahlia-Esther.jpg Normal_originals222_02401Esther-Dahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02474Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02475Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_02489ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02522Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02536Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02551Klaus-Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02572Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02589Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02621Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02626Freya-Rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02632Eva.jpg Normal_originals222_02643FreyaRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02658Rebekah-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_02674Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02689Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02727MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_02747Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02751Rebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_02809Cami-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02815Klaus-Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02832KlausCami.jpg Normal_originals222_02836Cami.jpg Normal_originals222_02846Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02875Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_02905Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_02908ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_originals222_02911Elijah-Hayley.jpg Normal_originals222_02926KlaysHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02937Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02943Hope-KLaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02952Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02957Davina.jpg Normal_originals222_02959Davina.jpg Normal_originals222_02964Vin.jpg Normal_originals222_02985KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_02988Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02997Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_03000KLaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_originals222_03005KlausHope.jpg Normal_originals222_03013Klaus.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Finales Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes